Emerald's Story
by Mystical Ninja Unicorns
Summary: Emerald is Dragonborn. How will she and her companion save Skyrim? (A bunch of stuff I wished happened in Skyrim) Action pack combat and intence adventure and "drama" i guess.
1. Chapter 1

This is stuff I think should've happened in Skyrim and will just be something I'm going to add stories to. I would love a review cuz if you don't I'll cry like… every night about how you didn't even bother to put a review on my story… and stuff. (Ideas, request, and corrections are nice;))

**Emerald's Story**

Emerald watched the Imperial troop pass from a distance behind a bush. She didn't trust the troops that fought in the pointless war. She hated them all, and preferred to get away from the passing troop and deeper into the forest.

Emerald has bright, deep emerald green eyes, and was the reason why she called herself Emerald. Her blonde, almost white hair draped down her shoulders, touching her lower back. She had a soft face for a Nord, and as Raine described it as 'cute'.

She kind of looked like a doll in Raine's eyes, but Raine didn't bother pointing that out. Emerald was already angry at Raine for almost getting them seen by the troops. The light rain fell on them but didn't bother their vision, not until it got worse, and it was slowly getting worse.

"Look at the cute one, leading the troops."

Raine pointed out. Raine liked men, which was the short of it. Emerald would always call her a 'whore' whenever she got angry, meaning it or not, Raine wasn't offended. Raine slept with a lot of strangers and was proud of it, for she made men happier, and didn't care what others thought.

Emerald looked at the leader and her sharp eyebrows softened a bit.

She knew him.

Hadvar.

He helped her.

Emerald tried to shake the memories but it just pushed its way to her mind's eye.

XXX

Emerald was illegally crossing the border to Skyrim, she knew that and she didn't care. She need to get her and Rain out of Cyrodiil. It was time to escape the problems of Cyrodiil for a couple of years.

Emerald looked back in the grey eyes of Raine. She was just thirteen and was a board, not very developed. Her black hair whipped behind her as she hugged Emerald as they rode the horse. They weren't sisters, but they might as well be, as strong as their bond was. When Emerald was just fourteen she found Raine, all alone, in the middle of the woods. Emerald named Raine, because she always liked that name and loved the rain that came. Rain healed things.

Emerald, she named herself too. She never had a family. She was abandoned.

Raine hugged Emerald tight as they rode on white horse Emerald had stolen from some noble. She wore a light blue dress that tore at the edges and a small dagger at her hip. She had no shoes, they could barely afford the leather boots Emerald wore, and they were really old.

When Emerald turned around, right there in front of her was a whole troop of Imperials and they ambushed her.

The horse reeled back in a panic and Emerald felt Raine's grip lessen as she fell off the horse.

"Raine! Run!"

"But Emerald-" She cried.

Emerald pulled out her black bow. "GO!" She pushed the small child and looked back as she ran back in the woods, soon disappearing with Emerald's training.

Before she even pulled out an arrow, they were upon her, and beat her to the ground. They used blunt stick, obliviously not wanting to kill her, just keep her down.

Her body began forming bruises and her rose lip bled. Anyone would have cried under such pain, but she didn't, she simple laid on the ground, her white hair spread behind her head in the shape of wings. She struggled to get up and felt a hard hit on her back, threating more, and wanting her to get back down. She didn't she looked up at the legs of two imperial officers. Both men.

"She doesn't seem like a Stormcloak." One said.

"Doesn't matter, crossing the border is a federal offence." The other spoke. She looked up to their face, begging for release, and fell to the ground, unable to keep the strength that fled her body now.

"What of the little girl?"

"Gone." Emerald closed her eyes in a silent prayer.

She didn't lose consciousness, her body wouldn't let her. Instead she closed her eyes and let the firm hands drag her. They took her weapons and threw it in a burning fire; they took her armor and did the same. Finally they grabbed her bag and saddle and threw that in the fire too, killing her horse and sending for a butcher. They left her in rags and threw her on a cart with others. She couldn't see their faces, her vision went dark.

XXX

Emerald opened her eyes and quickly looked around. Three others were with her, one with a gag in his mouth, another in rags like her, and one in strange armor.

The one in the armor was blonde and handsome, with a bruise on his cheek, and he began talking to her, but she wasn't listening, her mind was somewhere else, she kept her mouth shut. She looked around the other then something caught her eye. A man on a brown horse rode behind them. They met eyes for just a moment and never left each other's gazes.

Not that they were 'love at first sight' but more like an interest. He was one of the men who stood over her crippled body and talk, while she suffered. At first she swore to kill him, but little did she know that would be taken back.

They entered a town and for a moment he left from her view and the cart stopped. She stood as the others did and listened to the words.

"End of the line."

Emerald closed her eyes. Damn.

The names were being called and she was the only one left. One tried to run, fool! They shot him down. Her hands burned as they were bound in front of her and her bruises sore.

"What is your name?"

"Emerald." She answered confidently.

"Last name?" He looked up, meeting her eyes.

"I don't have a family name." She answered coldly.

He wrote something down in a book and looked up.

Emerald dazed again, and she heard something like "She's not one of them." Or something. Emerald was having trouble focus and swayed side to side. She shook her head to clear the fog.

They lined her up with the others, a soldier in-between them all. They began the chant, and then a guy cut in, gutsy and sarcastic. He didn't last long.

Then they called her and she began to walk. A soldier to her right tripped her and she almost fell on her face, but her bound hands held her up long enough for her to swing her hip, flinging her left foot into the soldier's mouth and the momentum brought her back to her feet. She spat on the now bleeding soldier's face and moved to the block. Everyone stared at her, a couple of prisoners smiled, and that man from when he was on the horse caught her eye again.

Fear was the last thing on her mind; in fact, she had no idea what was on her mind. It was a clueless fog of pain and desperation of escaping thoughts.

Hands hauled her away from the bloody soldier and a punch to the gut made her lose her breath. There was a loud roar that made everyone stop and listen. They dismissed it, but Emerald knew that it was a big deal.

They forced her on her back with a foot and she began to fumble with her bounds, she needed to escape.

The headsman raised his ax and a black object moved across the sky behind him. Emerald glared at the Headsman, making him hesitate, that what saved her life, for the black object landed on the tower behind him.

That black object was a dragon, a big one.

He roared and knocked every one down, even Emerald who flew back a foot and hit her head on the ground. For a moment, she couldn't move, only laid there.

"Come on, kinsman, get up!"

Emerald opened her eyes, standing over her was the blonde man on the carriage. He grabbed her arms and helped her a tower. She was worst now, her injuries throbbing. When they got into the tower, she looked around. There stood the guy who had the gag on him, now gone, and across him was the blonde man. She stared expectantly then realized she didn't need them to escape, she was her own person.

She looked down at her bounds when they began talking and headed for the top of the tower. Maybe she could jump. She hit a dead end and a dragon burst through the wall. She yelped and jumped back in time to miss the flames that bursted through his mouth. He left and Emerald leaned against the wall panting, sweat dripping down her back. She stood on the gap and jumped down to the house next to the tower with a broken roof. She rolled on impact and jumped down to first level. She ran into the man that was on the horse but kept going. The dragon landed right in front of her and she gasped, glued to the spot. The dragon went to draw a breath and Emerald knew he was about to breath fire again. Before she felt the flames burn her skin, a man tackled her out of the way.

She struggled to get away. "Get off me!" She screamed.

The man held down her arms and looked into hers with his. She calmed, even though her chest rose and fell, touching his every time.

He slowly let go and got up, still looking into her eyes. He picked up his sword and offered to help her up. She held out her bounds and he quickly pulled her up and led her away. She followed him though jumped at every move he made and hesitated when he talked to her.

She didn't trust him at all.

They made their way across the battle field of dead bodies and wounded. He stopped at the sight of the blonde prisoner.

They fought but she didn't care, she hurried to the tower they were heading for before. She jumped inside and left the door open for the other man.

He came in soon after she did and closed the door behind him.

"What's your name?" She asked simply, leaning coolly against the wall.

"Hadvar." He answers pulling out a dagger.

Emerald got in a defensive stance and eyed him suspiciously.

"Your bounds." He said calmingly, "…are not going cut themselves."

Emerald walked slowly, step by step toward him. When she got there she jumped as he reached out a gentle hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said soothingly. He pulled her gently closer and cut the binds slowly, sawing away at it.

She flinched every so often and even though it took only took a half a minute, it felt like forever.

Finally when it was over, she stepped back hastily and looked him in the eye through her lashes, rubbing her sore wrists. "Thank you." She whispered.

Hadvar nodded and smiled even so slightly.

"Look for some gear while I deal with these burns." He indicated to his arm that had a painful looking burn on it and his armor had a singe on it.

She realized she too had a lighter burn on her arm, must have happened when they barely dodged the flames.

She looked around the barracks til she found a chest and opened it. She held up an imperial armor suit, with a scowl on her face.

"No." She shook her head and grabbed an iron sword. She cut the bottom off so it was just the top, cutting through the fabric that held it together. Then the sleeves making it into a nifty corset, she cut the top part that held the breasts in place and trimmed the edges of cloth. After smiling at her work, she pulled off her shirt, revealing nothing under it, causing Hadvar to quickly look away, and put it on like a vest, and then tightened it.

It worked well enough for a bra, she thought. She then grabbed a man's button up, formal shirt and put it on. She buttoned up to the last two, then buttoned the cuffs and pulled it up to her elbows for space.

She rummaged through the chest and found a pair of pants. It was black and tight, obliviously a pair of blacksmith's pants. She pulled of her pants and put those on, the thick wool fitting her slim, muscular legs easily.

She then grabbed the lower half of the leather top and wrapped that around her belly. She tightened it to her likings and pushed the access shirt in her pants.

Pulling a pair of boots out of the chest, she slipped into them nicely.

"There." She smiled lightly.

Hadvar smiled and raised his eyebrows….

XXX

Emerald looked down, she still wore that outfit to this day, but more worn in and comfortably. She didn't keep the pants or boots, she replaced it with thinner but warmer black pants and better leather boots with sheaths for knives in them.

She looked over to find Raine gone and walking towards the large troop.

Emerald swore aloud and followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stories to Tell**

By the time Emerald caught up to Raine it was too late. They had spotted them.

Emerald allowed her anger at Raine drive her the last couple of feet to tackle Raine into a bush and hold her down.

"What were you thinking!?" Emerald snarled like a barking dog. "You know better!"

"First thing, I'm not your kid any more, I'm 18, and second thing, I haven't seen another living being in about a month. You may hate everyone for your problems but I seem to like people."

"You just want some men to tumble with, whore." Emerald snapped.

"At least I can get men to tumble with me, virgin!"

Emerald scowled and considered punching Raine in the face until her beauty left it, but she sighed and allowed her angry to sap away.

"What are you two doing?"

Emerald stiffened at the familiar voice, and Raine noticed it, smiling deviously, forming a plan.

Emerald looked over her shoulder. "Nothing… Hadvar."

She stood up and helped Raine, glaring at her ever so. When Emerald turned, Hadvar's eyes light up in recognition.

"Emerald." He smiled brightly. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"You too." She kept her eye on Raine.

"Who's this?" He asks, jerking his head at Raine's direction.

"She's Raine. A… companion of mine."

"Adopted daughter more like it, the way she never lets me do anything." Raine smiles and holds out her hand.

As they shake hands, Hadvar kept his eyes on Emerald. "So would you like to join us, we'll be camping soon?"

"I wouldn-"

"We'd love to!" Raine smiled innocently.

Emerald glared, before she can say anything. Hadvar smiles a smile that makes her pause.

"Great!" He then backed away to guide his small troop towards a camping spot.

"I'm going to kill you for this." Emerald snarled.

"Oh, please, it's oblivious you like the man." Raine rolled her eyes.

"No I don't." Emerald's cheek glow red.

"Fine, then I'll sleep with him." Raine said simply.

Emerald closed her eyes. "I'm not going to fall for it." Emerald opened her eyes to see Raine already flirting with Hadvar. Emerald bellowed, "Raine, I swear to Talos if you even think about it, I'll kill you!" Raine turned around, smiled, and winked.

Emeralds looked across the fire at Hadvar, he smiled, chunks of food stuff in his cheeks giving him an amusing look and making Emerald smiled back, only making his eyes sparkle and look away with flamed cheeks. Emerald bit her lip and looked down at her half eaten slice of bread. Her head then snapped up at the laughter of Raine, only to see Raine playing innocent victim as three other soldiers tugged at her white dress and goofed around. She rolled her eyes and snorted in disgust.

"Is that the little girl I saw when we ambushed you?" Hadvar asked, jerking his head at Raine.

Emerald nodded. "Yah, she got away, and went to the nearest tavern, thinking I would be there."

"What happened to her so that she's like… that?" Hadvar asked.

"Well, she made friends with the tavern keeper, a disgusting old pervert, and worked for him for about two years, but when she came in age, he convinced her to lay with him, and she did. After that he started taking advantage of her, so she left, traveling from tavern to tavern, and sleeping with men to get her way around. Eventually I found her in Dragon Bridge, about to sleep with some farmer for a night to stay. She was sixteen then, and that was…. Three years ago?" Emerald rolled her eyes up to the sky, thinking. "I don't know…" She shrugged. "But ever since then, she's been… like that. I can't change it but I am sickened by it, if only I was there sooner." Emerald bit the inside of her cheek, a punished look in her eye.

"You can't change the past." Hadvar shrugged. "It's all meant to be, maybe she'll die down a bit and be more… tame." Hadvar's eyes lit up in remembrance. "Oh, that reminds me to ask, since when were you part of the Imperial Army?"

Emerald flinched. "Where did you learn that?"

"They had a file, back in Cyrodiil, about you being a sniper for two years, and then you deserted. Is that why you were fleeing the border, deserting?" Hadvar had a disappointed look in his eye at the thought.

Emerald shook her head. "Nah, I had to leave due to complications with other organizations. You see I was forced to work for the Dark Brotherhood for a couple of months in exchange for my life, someone wanted me dead, and so when I went to do my last contract, I had to kill an old Imperial General, I was caught after wounding him, so then I forced to work for the Imperial Army, and then finally I fled because the Dark Brotherhood was going to kill Raine. I was going to go to Skyrim and settle down in a house, maybe hunt and sell furs for money, but I was caught before any of that happened."

Hadvar nodded, satisfied that she wasn't a coward then asked, "Where did you find Raine?"

"Ah," Emerald smirked at the flames of her campfire. "I was tracking a group of bandits that had attacked me, nearly killed me too, and when I caught up to them, they had killed a noble family that was traveling, these bandits were ruthless and was beating up Raine, a small child, when I finally caught up to them. I killed them… all of them." Emerald's eyes held a hidden hatred. "I bandaged Raine up and healed her. I eventually became a mother to her."

"How old were you?" Hadvar asked.

"I was fourteen at the time." Her eyes flinched at the age. "And Raine was about ten, nine. I didn't know exactly." Emerald sighed. "She's one of the few people I trust…" Emerald looked up at Hadvar and slightly smiled.

"And I thought I had a rough childhood." He smiled. "All I had to do was chores and play with my best friend…" He paused at that and looked sad.

Emerald didn't ask why, she hated misery of everybody and had enough problems.

Eventually Hadvar spoke again, "Are you happy that you found Raine?"

Emerald shrugged. "I shouldn't be her mother." The she paused. "But, at least she's something to live for."

Hadvar nodded. "I can understand that. You have mixed feelings." Hadvar nodded, as if to himself. "I hate that." Then he looked up. "Are you going to join the Imperial Army again?"

Emerald thought for a moment then nodded. "Yes, one day I will, if only to end this war."

Hadvar smiled. "Well, join before I die, that would be great."

Emerald smiled back at him and they laughed together merrily.

(Alright now I'm going to be skipping around a bit (with different stories but I will make it not confusing), this was just background info, I'm going to start the Dawngaurd add-on and such, if you don't have the add-on look it up or something and I will explain it more in the story.)


	3. Chapter 3

**CH3. Solitude**

_Emerald was in the woods, hunting a rabbit in the cold forest of the Frostback Mountains. She was fourteen at the time and her mind knew exactly what came next. Bandits attacked. They broke her bow and forced her to the ground before they beat her and left. All except one. He had a large beard with hazel eyes that had a cruel intention as he watched her as she tried to crawl away, her left shoulder was dislocated and her face was beginning to swell. The bandits called to him and he said something about having a little fun. They laughed and left. Emerald tried to crawl faster until the bandit grabbed her waist and hauled her over his shoulder. She screamed and kicked but her scrawny body was nothing compared to the big burly man that held her tight. He entered a cave that looked to be their hide out and forced her onto a bed before ripping off her clothes, he forced her dislocated shoulder at an awkward angle causing her pain with ever move. And as much as she tried to keep him away from her, he just forced himself harder onto her bruised body. _

Emerald woke up and was sweating horribly. She breathed heavily and closed her eyes as tears fell unwillingly. That was her burden and pain. She had the occasional nightmare every now and then and thankfully Raine was asleep this time. Emerald looked at her as she blinked away the tears and watched as Raine's even breathing was deep. Whenever Emerald awoke from a nightmare with Raine around, she'd always tried to comfort her to ask her what was wrong. She hated it. She didn't want or deserve comfort. She must carry the burden alone. Not even Raine knew her secret, and she would make sure that no one would ever know.

She threw off her blanket and pulled her boots on. They were a mile from Solitude and was headed there. Emerald would join the army and Raine would learn to be a bard. They would save the money that they earned and would buy the manor. Then Raine would make music for people and Emerald would help end the bloody war. They were making even the deepest parts of the forest bloody.

Emerald grabbed her bow decided to hunt for the next hour for the sunrise was just on the horizon.

XXX

Raine woke up to see Emerald gone. She knew, instantly, Emerald had another nightmare. Usually Raine was the first to wake unless Emerald had a reason to not go back asleep. Raine sighed. Raine wished she knew what haunted Emerald. She knew it had to happen before she met Raine at the age of ten.

Emerald came back with a blank but tired look on her face as she plopped a chicken down at Raine's feet and then started to start a fire. Emerald found it clucking around the marches and didn't know whether it was wild or astray from its farm but she didn't care. She hadn't eaten meet in three days, they ran out of their salted beef and had to eat cheese and slightly stale bread instead.

The fire crackled with life as the de feathered and roasting chicken sat over the fireplace.

Emerald let the warm fire fill her with warmth and felt the coldness that had gripped her heart that morning disappear for the moment. Of corse Raine then ruined it by asking, "You had another nightmare didn't you?"

She looked at Emerald with a love that had always been there since they met.

"No." Emerald lied. "I simply woke up early today." She completely stone walled Raine… again.

"Emmy," Raine whispered her nickname that Emerald hadn't heard since they were separated. Something flashed across Emerald's face and she stood up quickly and glared down at Raine before she went to go pack up her bedroll and her other camping supplies.

XXX

When they walked into Solitude, an execution was going on. Emerald, hating the city just because it had people in it, wore her dark green cloak and had the hood up. Raine loved cities and was fascinated with the fact that there were people that she could talk to and socialize with. They both walked up to the crowd that was watching the execution. As Raine went to go up to the front, Emerald stayed in the back and glared at every one there.

As the execution went on and the fool was beheaded, everyone mumbled something and then went on with their lives.

Emerald sneered and grabbed Raine's arm as she dragged Raine through the city to the Bard's Collage. They then began to realize that they were going their own ways soon, for Raine had to go to an old nord ruin and Emerald had to go to a fort, after that, they would end up separating for a while. They stopped at the gates of Solitude as it hit them.

"Emerald." Raine whispered.

"What?" She asked, stopping.

"We're going to separate… again." Raine said quietly.

"Not for long this time. When the wars over, we'll both have enough gold for the manor, I'll just have to become Thane." Emerald said confidently and watched painfully as Raine wavered. Raine was so sacred when they first were separated, they were like sisters. She waited years for Emerald thinking that Emerald had abandoned her to Skyrim and went back to Cyrodiil. She was scared once more as she thought about what would happen to Emerald without her protection.

"It's ok." Emerald said after sighing and hugging Raine tightly. "I'll be fine, you will make new friends at the college." Raine ran her fingers though Emerald's white hair when something hit her. Hadvar could watch over Emerald while she was at war. Raine swore she saw Hadvar near Castle Dour, but didn't mention it to Emerald who was over at the market at the time.

Raine hugged Emerald tighter and whispered. "You be careful, you hear me?"

Raine could tell that Emerald was smiling lightly the way she always did when Raine was younger and said something cute. "I'll try." She then broke their embrace and walked down the road, Raine watched before returning to the city to find Hadvar.

XXX

Hadvar sweat as he practiced. He was waiting for something from General Tullius and was told to practice and exercise everyday along with a few patrols, the General was putting together something for Hadvar he knew it. Otherwise it was boredom until then.

"Excuse me?" An innocent voice said.

He stopped and looked to see it was Emerald's companion. He instantly looked excitedly for Emerald but with no luck. Disappointed, he turned he attention back to her companion. "Yes?"

He eyes sparkled as she realized he wanted to see Emerald even though it was only a month since they last met. "Umm… I need you to do something…"

"What?" He asked. Then a thought struck him, "Is Emerald in trouble?"

She smiled, and relaxed. "No, she's going to clear out some bandits from a fort West of here, and she's doing it to join the army."

He smiled thinking of all the time they'll spend together. "Great, I always knew she'd make a good Imperial soldier."

She smiled back at him. "I want you to keep her safe, I mean she's my only family, and…" She sighed and he saw her troubles. She then continued a little more angrier. "And she says she's fine with close combat, but she's not I mean this on she got stabbed and-" Raine stopped herself and saw the man was smirking.

"I will guard her with my life." He said a little seriously. "She won't come of any harm."

Raine sighed relieved. "Thank you."

"No problem." He said, excited to see her again.

XXX

Emerald scowled as her wound gave her pain. A bandit had snuck up and stabbed at her. She moved out of the way just in time for him to just get the side of her lower ribs, but it still hurt and Emerald didn't put the stiches on as neat as she use to since she was use to Raine guarding her and patching her up.

It bleed through her stiches and left a red stain on her shirt. She walked into the courtyard of Castle Dour to almost run into Hadvar as she fussed with her wound. Their chests bumped and both looked up.

"Hadvar." She almost whispered.

His heart stopped and he smiled that stupid smile he only smiled for her. "Emerald." And then his eyes went her wound. "Your hurt…" His hands instantly went to her wound and wanted to check it out.

"It's just a flesh wound." She then grunted as it stabbed another wave of pain at her.

"Let me check it out." He said grabbing her bloody hand and leaded her towards the Temple of Divines.

As they entered the quiet temple he looked back at her as she looked around. She hadn't been to the Temple of Divines and then smirked as she remembered how Raine had always wanted to be a priestess before they were separated. Then a stab of loneliness and sadness filled her. She wasn't as troubled by them separating but she did worry for her sister. They were both trained in combat but Emerald was the best out of both of them. Raine was more magick and using that spear of hers than Emerald who could shoot down any enemy from any distance.

He sat her down on a bench and then went to help her take off her shirt and armor. As she was shimmed down in her bra, Hadvar tried hard not to look down at her plump breasts as she began to undo her stiches by cutting them with the knife she kept in her boot. He helped her pull the stiches out and then a priest came from behind them.

"Do you need assistance?" She asked and then gasped at the sight of Emerald's cut. She then hurried off and an older woman came in with a bowl and white cloth, along with a needle and catgut.

"Here…" The old woman said as she put the cloth in the bowl of water then cleaned it out as best she could. Hadvar watched a little nervously. Emerald's face didn't even flinch as catgut closed her wound. He then remembered his first time getting stiches when he was a little kid and got into an injury. He slipped and his arm got caught by an axe at the mill. He couldn't stop crying while his uncle patched him up. Finally with her injury together, the old woman mumbled some words under her breathe and he hand began to glow as she placed it on Emerald's wound. Emerald face flashed something as that weird light feeling filled her. When the old woman removed her hand, Emerald's wound was almost sealed up. "There you go, dear." She said smiling.

"Thank you." Emerald simply said before rising and getting her shirt, which another priestess cleaned. She buttoned up her shirt as Hadvar talked with her.

"So, finally joined the Legion, huh?" He smiled.

"How did you know that?" Emerald frowned then thought of Raine knew she told him.

"Your companion asked for me to keep an eye on you." He answered.

Emerald frowned. "When will she learn I can take care of myself, I mean I took care of myself for twelve years without her, and then we separate for a couple of years and suddenly I'm going to die if I leave her field of vision for more than an hour." Emerald ranted.

"Maybe she just cares." Hadvar suggested.

"I don't need anyone to care about me." Emerald scowled as she finished putting on her armor.

"People do care about you, Emerald." Hadvar crossed his arms and smiled. "You have to get use to it."

Emerald shook her head and slightly smiled. "I guess so; I mean I can't help it if someone loves me for my charming personality." She smiled as Hadvar chuckled thinking as the blunt, hateful, and sarcastic as anything but charming. Her hospitality could rip the fur off a troll.


	4. Chapter 4

**CH4. The Nordic Ruins**

"You're going to a Nordic ruin, there's a cart outside of Solitude that will take you there." The General told the two hopeful soldiers who looked at each other like two best friends who just found out they had same classes, hopeful and mischievous. "Auxiliary, you're going to need to put you hair up and your uniform on." The General reminded her. The two of them walked out of Castle Dour with Hadvar smiling and Emerald with a smile in her eyes.

Emerald went to the forge and had the blacksmith fit her scout armor while Hadvar went to put on his heavy armor. As Hadvar passed he saw Emerald in the Imperial armor with her hair the leaves brushed out of her hair and braided down her back. She wore black pants under her armor but other than that she looked like a real Imperial scout. She had her helmet on that made her face almost more perfect that usual to Hadvar. He walked up to her and smiled his stupid smile while Emerald looked away with her cheeks red and a smile on her face.

"I look ridiculous." Emerald said when she could muster the courage to look at Hadvar. Then she smiled as she realized that they both looked ridiculous.

"You look perfect." He said.

"Gods, even light armor is heavy." She said, wanting to itch her skin.

He smiled bigger. "You'd rather go to battle naked?" He asked, the thought creeping in his mind.

"Ha ha, not if I can help it." Emerald chuckled and thought about it. "You soldiers would be staring while I was doing all the work."

They laughed happily together and headed for the cart.

XXX

The cart ride was almost quiet if it weren't for Hadvar and Emerald and how they joked together.

When they got to the ruins, their CO was waiting for them. "Alright men, the Stormcloaks are already here but we have surprise on our side, so we're going to kill them before they even know what hit them."

"Wait." Emerald said, stepping forward. "Why not an ambush or something?" She asked.

"Sounds like you've got an idea, Auxiliary."

"I do." Emerald nodded. "Send me in, I'll snipe a couple of them then they will leave the ruins to investigate, then you'll attack, they will be at a weaker less defendable position and surrounded, you'll save men and the chance that someone will hear you inside the ruins and get reinforcements."

The CO smiled at Emerald's intelligence. "Alright, we'll do it your way."

"Wait in these trees and don't move, try to be shadows." Emerald said then ran off as everyone got in position. She skirted around the ruin then headed to it so that she was above the entrance. She then shot the two men that were guarding the entrance. One fell below and everyone looked up at her. She was like a black shadow on the snow, so no one could tell she was an Imperial scout or that it was an ambush. They all shouted at her and then started to leave through the ruins to get her. She ran along the edge of the ruin to still show that she was there. She shot out at them while she ran but mostly kept to running. As she neared the entrance to the ambush site a man was at her heel and almost grabbed her.

"Come here, you whore." He said as his arms wrapped around her waist. She elbowed him in the face and kicked him in the groin before slicing his throat with a knife. She kept running then turned around and shot at them as she slowly backed away. There were about eight men left and when they entered the ambush site, it was too late. They were instantly decimated.

"Good work, Auxiliary." Her CO said as they began to enter the ruins. There were two men defending the door but before any one could say anything Emerald's arrows were in their throats and they were moving foward. Most of the kills were Emerald's but she was shooting down enemies that would have butchered them all.

Eventually they came upon a general and another Stormcloak but they seemed to be fleeing. Emerald shot the general in the back three times but then he turned down a corridor and vanished. Emerald decided not to chase him and then they happened upon a large round door. The Hall of Stories, as they called it. There were dead Stormcloaks and no explanation.

"Look around for a way pass this door." Their CO commanded.

They all looked around and Hadvar was looking at a wall carving when he looked over to watch Emerald. She crouched down picked up an ebony claw. She then looked up at the door and ran her hand along it. Then she looked down at the claw and then put it in the key hole. She turned it but nothing happened. Then poison darts were shooting at her and she dodged all but one. It shot her arm and she cursed as she pulled it out and rubbed an anti-venom potion on the wound before going back to the door. She looked down at the claw and then back up at the door. She touched the top ring and it moved like magic. She smiled as she figured it out.

XXX

"Since we couldn't get the crown, we'll have the Imperials get it for us." Glaumar said to Ralof and the leftovers of their attack. "They'll send someone down this way; most likely a scout and we're going ambush him." Glaumar was also planning on getting revenge on whoever shot him. He got a good look at the girl before he disappeared and he swore that if he ever saw that scout again he would give that girl a painful death.

XXX

"Auxiliary, get that crown back to General Tullius." Their CO said. Hadvar wanted to say something and then decided not to for the longest time.

Finally he spoke up, "Don't you think someone should go with her?"

The CO nodded. "Alright go try to catch up with, make sure she doesn't run into any ambushes."

Hadvar nodded and quickly hurried after her. When he got outside it was dawn and he decided to leave most of his armor on the cart knowing that his fellow soldiers would take care of it for him. He was then travelling faster as a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. As came down a road that was heading for Morthal, He noticed a blood splatter that was fresh, then a dead Stormcloak. He found the crown in the trunk of tree and put it in his bag. He began to walk faster as anxiety filled his veins.

Finally he heard fighting. And when he looked over, he saw Emerald pinned against a tree with two Stormcloaks attacking her. Hadvar rushed as one Stormcloak stabbed her in the gut and she slid down the tree. He quickly finished all three in a surprise attack and rushed to Emerald's side.

She was panting and blood was gushing from her wound. He put pressure on her wound.

"Emerald… Emerald!" He shouted her name and she weakly fluttered her eyes open.

Her face was going pale and she couldn't make her lips say words. She let out a whimper and he ran his hand along her face, trying to keep her alive. "Listen to me, Emerald, I'm going to get you out of here, just stay with me… okay?" He looked at her with fleeing hope.

She whimpered again and then was only managed to whisper his name weakly. His hot breath was heating her cold face but she was trying to hold on, except it was hard to breathe. She then mumbled as best she could and her hand began to glow as she placed it on her wound. It healed very little but was enough to keep her alive.

He looked at her face and noticed her lip was bleeding as well as her left eyebrow. Their faces were so close… and she was looking at him weakly. He just wanted to keep her safe and hold her in his arms. And before he even knew what he was doing, he was kissing her.

She tried to weakly kiss back but it just ended up being a whimper for more. He bit her lip and painfully pulled away. He saw some life coming back into her face from that kiss and he quickly picked her up like a baby and ran for Solitude.

_Alright so just another short chapter, I'll try and make them a little longer but I'm impatient to post. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try and post another one soon because the next one is probly going to be a little amazing._


	5. Chapter 5

**CH5. Sins at the Temple**

Emerald was walking down the snowy path holding a decoy scale helmet that looked close to the crown. And since no one had seen the crow for years it made sense that they didn't know exactly what it looked like, and not a lot of people knew what scale armor looked like anyway since it wasn't popular.

As she rounded a corner her hands suddenly itched for her bow and she noticed fresh tracks of leather boots in the snow. She had this urge to disappear in the forest to her left and she instantly knew an ambush was up ahead. As she went to disappear in the forest to her left, a man came out from behind a rock. It was the general she shot at and fear had frozen her to the spot. She didn't show her fear, but it still was there.

"I'll be taking the crown now." He simply said as he pulled out his greatsword. Emerald tightened her grip on the helmet and glared at him. He sighed. "Boys."

She was then surrounded by four Stormcloaks and she hooked the helmet to her belt and pulled out her bow.

They then all pounced. She sliced the throat of one and went to run but the general got a hold of her and took the helmet from her belt before throwing her over his shoulder like a piece of paper and then while she was on the ground went to stab her. She rolled and he missed but then she rolled again and right into his blade witch pierced her left shoulder. She screamed in pain and he twisted his blade, making her scream even louder. He then pulled his blade from her shoulder. "Ralof, you're with me, you two, finish her off, non-too gently."

Emerald gripped her shoulder as she picked herself up. She glared at the two Stormcloaks, daring them to make a move as she gripped her small dagger. One of them charged at her and she fell back. Her bag went flying behind her and the crown rolled behind a bush. Luckily the two men were busy looking at her for them to notice. Emerald quickly got up and ran, and they chased after her. One of the Stormcloaks pushed her against a tree. She thought she saw someone behind the Stormcloak that cornered her but then she felt the cold steel of his sword sink in her gut. She gasped and slid down the tree as he pulled out his blade. Her vision became fuzzy and she was feeling her life fading.

"Emerald… Emerald!" A voice shouted her name as she tried to fight for life. Finally she was able to open her eyes and look into Hadvar's face. He looked panicky as he watched her die but she felt at peace, which was… nice.

She whimpered again and then whispered her name but just doing that kicked her ass; all she wanted to do was go to sleep. Finally she put all her willpower into healing herself as much as she could. That was the best she could do.

She didn't expect it, but suddenly he was kissing her, a long, mournful kiss that was begging her to keep breathing and stay awake. That helped her fight a lot; suddenly she was more awake and aware. Finally Hadvar picked her up and started heading towards Solitude. The only thing she thought of before she fell asleep was the touch of his lips.

XXX

Hadvar paced the courtyard furiously. Suddenly he regretted kissing Emerald. What if she hated him now or thought he was a creep. He hadn't seen her in three days after he took her to the Temple. They said she was still going in and out of consciousness and when she did it wasn't long enough for a conversation. Final one of the priests walked up to him. "She wishes to speak with you." Was all she said.

Hadvar walked into the temple and was guided by another priest. When Hadvar entered the room through the curtain that blocked her door witch was dimly lit with candles all around and the air was scented with burning incense. Emerald was standing with her naked back to him. He noticed a new scar that was fresh and pink and reminded him of a giant crevice in land, and then he realized it was where she was stabbed. It was among many scars that Hadvar had the urge to trace and hear their stories. One was a giant scratch mark of a saber cat; another was from being tortured when she was first caught up with the Dark Brotherhood. All gave her a look of many battles on too young of a body. Her hair was like a white waterfall that danced at her hips now. Emerald slipped on a black lace bra and turned around.

She looked at Hadvar in surprise. She was only wearing her pants and a bra and that look made the heat in Hadvar's pants grow. If he weren't so restrained he might have pushed her up against a wall ad made out with her while feeling her scars right then and there. "Hadvar." She breathed. "I didn't expect the priests to find you so fast."

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "I…" He was at a loss for words. Emerald tilted her head and lightly smiled. She was playing her sexy card.

"Thank you, by the way." She said. "I didn't expect to survive that one." The feeling of his lips on hers flashed in her mind again and she quickly looked away as if it would clear her mind.

"Yah… well I promised Raine." Hadvar said as he quickly looked down at her curvy waist.

"Speaking of Raine, have you heard from her and… has she heard from me?"

Hadvar nodded. "I told her and she tried to visit but you were unconscious. "I'm surprised you didn't want to hear from her."

"Oh I just wanted to finish something you started." Emerald said, a dark look in her eyes.

"And what's that?" He asked stupidly and the realized.

Something then processed Emerald that was never there before. She pushed him up against a wall and began to kiss him furiously, better than anything he ever dreamed of ever since he met her. He ran his hands along her body and pulled her closer as she wrapped a leg around his waist. She pulled his bottom lip back and looked him in the eye as she did it, making him want to groan. As she licked his neck, he quickly pulled off her bra and picked her up so that her breasts were pushed against his collar bone and her legs were wrapped around his waist. He switched so that she was against the wall and he began to kiss her hard nubs. She gave a noise between a moan and a whimper that made him want to rip off her clothes and hump her in that Temple, not caring if any of the priestesses there heard them. Just as he was about to do that very thing, Raine walked through the curtain and pause at the sight.

At first her face was black and then she started laugh, shaking the Temple.

_Oh my God, sorry for another short chapter but I couldn't help but stop here for a good cliff hanger, besides this idea kinda popped into my head and I went with the flow. Alright the next chapter will hopefully be longer._


End file.
